


Cherry cola

by Sterek_09



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Differnce, Biting, Cherry cola - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Good man, Hot, Love, M/M, Master Plan, Sex, Slightly - Freeform, Stockings, Underage - Freeform, cum, good dad fp, kinky Betty, lana del rey - Freeform, sleet Ulrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_09/pseuds/Sterek_09
Summary: Betty is a naughty girl but fp just doesn't know it.





	Cherry cola

Oh mr.jones!   
It's around 5 am when FP gets home from work both his kids are out so he knows they are safe and have dinner. Sometimes it makes him feel guilty that he's not with them 24/7 but then he remembers he's doing this to give them a better life. A life where they can have everything they need and want but right now it just feels like he's working for nothing and he's so tired all the time . The other day he fell asleep during he's special father and daughter time , it's a day where he spends time with jellybean and sees what she's doing at school and how her weeks been. He had felt so bad when he woke but jellybean assured him that it's fine the next day he went out and brought her new dress and jughead anew leather journal.

As soon as he hits the sheets he's out like a light it's only four hours later when he's being woken up by the sound of someone knocking on his front door." Fuck me" he whispers to himself as he gets up he looks in the mirror and combs his hair with his fingers and changes his top quick as he makes his way from the back room of the trailer to the front door. When he gets to the front door non other than all American girl next door Betty cooper is standing there, she's wearing a red top and black skirt a massive difference from the usual pastel pink he's use to seeing her in.   
She sways on her feet a little and looks up at him through her lashes and goes " hello mr. Jones I was wondering if jughead was here ? We have a history assignment due Friday."   
FP steps aside and lets Betty in , it doesn't register in his half asleep him that school has just broken up for two weeks for the Easter holidays. Betty takes a seat on his sofa " jughead won't be back just yet , would you like a drink?" He says trying to be every bit the host he's not , he wants Betty to stay he knows it's wrong but he swears she's the most beautiful women he has ever seen. Her blonde hair hides many secrets and makes her look so innocent, her eyes hold mystery and that's something fp needs in his life mystery and a ray of sunshine.

Betty nods her head and says " cherry coke please." Fuck it's like she's trying to kill FP for some reason cherry coke always reminds him of hot summer days and girls in small bikinis. When he's getting Betty's drink he puts some water on his face needs to calm down. This is Betty she's jughead a bestfriend she's also the daughter of his high school crush. Betty's not as cold hearted as Alice , Alice was a stone cold bitch and when her and Hal skipped town on their girls it shocked everyone but him. He knew how self centred and egotistical both Hal and Alice could be and together it was like a monsters feeding on its self.

When he gets back Betty's Leaning against the back of his sofa her legs are crossed and her skirt is ridding up and he can see the lace on her stockings and if that isn't hot he doesn't know what is. He almost trips over and a little bit of cherry coke gets on his hand as he puts it down Betty must see it because she says let me get that and leans forward and licks his hand and sucks his fingers into her mouth.   
Fp feels like he's dreaming there's no way fucking Betty cooper is sucking cherry coke of his fingers.  
The next thing he knows Betty's pulling he down on the sofa his knees in between her legs , his hands make their way to rest on the edge of her stockings and his fingers start rubbing patterns as Betty kisses his neck making him moan.

He hasn't had a women touch him like this in so long , he's been so busy trying to be a good dad that he neglected this aspect of his life. He pushes Betty's skirt up and starts rubbing her through her panties , when she pulls away from his neck to moan he leans down to kiss her. He breaks away and pulls her top off her perky breaths are in a lace bralet which makes him choke a little. He leans down and starts sucking on her nipple he brings his other hand up to play with the other breast. She starts bucking her hips up her hands come up to his Jeans and she starts undoing his button and zip. 

He pulls away and he smirks when he see that's she's pouting a little he pulls his top up but then he freeze when he remembers his serpent tattoo is on his chest it's a snake that wraps around his ribs and goes along his peck. Betty takes this opportunity to over power him and straddle him , her fingers trace the tattoo she seems to be in wonder of it and then her eyes fill with lust and she leans down to little the snake from the tail to the head. Then she pulls his cock out of his pants he stats rubbing him against her she some how managed to lose her lace pink panties when she over powered him maybe he spaced out longer than he realised.

The next thing he knows Betty is sinking down on him , his hands come up to hold her hips and as she sets a brutal pace her breast near his face he take full advantage of this and takes one in his mouth after a few minutes he pulls way and starts sucking her skin to leave his mark , he wants to show everyone that little Betty cooper belongs to him fp the big bad serpent as riverdale saw him. Betty seems to sense some sort of tension in him , she she places her hands on either side of his face and makes him make eye contact with her as she fucks her self on his cock. When she's about to cum she leans down she whispers " I'm glad you was my first " the works send fp over the edge and he flips them over and starts driving into her deep and fast while he kisses her then she's Cumming. She gets even tighter around him and then he's cumming. After a few months of catching there breaths fp goes " wait didn't you guys just break up for Easter ?" He questions then he sees a mischievous shine in Betty's eyes and he knows she's planned this , he kisses her shoulder then bits her neck and says " your a little minx Betty cooper." She giggles and looks up into his eyes and goes " thank you for the cherry coke Mr.Jones."


End file.
